Guns, Drugs and Roses
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: He was her Romeo. He pulled her up from the water, taking her from the things that drowned her. He made her see the world in a way she never thought possible. In a fit of passion, Elena throws away her life as the heir to the Gilbert Empire. (Mafia AU; Delena) For tvd1992!
**Guns, Drugs and Roses**

 **Summary: He was her Romeo. He pulled her up from the water, taking her from the things that drowned her. He made her see the world in a way she never thought possible. In a fit of passion, Elena throws away her life as the heir to the Gilbert Empire. (Mafia AU; Delena) For tvd1992!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. This story is for** _ **tvd1992**_ **. I hope you and every reader enjoy!**

 **~x~**

Elena Gilbert never realized just how sufficed her family made her feel. She was always expected to be the best. The line of Gilberts had always had powerful _male_ leaders, but as she was the eldest, Elena would be taking over after her father could no longer rule their empire. She also never even clued in just how draining her family really was.

She put her whole heart into being someone her father could be proud of. She wanted to be the leader of the family's empire, of their Mafia Empire. The Gilbert family had always had their ways of creating the most mind-blowing drugs around. Of course, their hands were never actually dirty or a part of it- they just threw money at the people who did the actual work.

Elena never realized any of this until one night. This one evening, Elena had been invited by her best friend Caroline Forbes to come visit her and party with her. Caroline was in an arranged marriage to none other than Klaus Mikaelson, a man who had been after Caroline for years. Caroline fancied Stefan Salvatore, but from what Elena had gathered, he was after someone else.

So there she stood, in a shirt black dress that reached her mid-thigh, strapless and her hair in curls. She wore tall black high heels. Elena looked hot to put it bluntly, but she couldn't help but feel like the party was a drag. She seriously wished she had a smoke.

Caroline was flirting with any guy that was willing to listen and not run away once learning just whom Care was (everyone was afraid of the Mikaelson Empire) engaged to. Elena sighed as she wandered over to the open bar, ordering a glass of Tequila.

"I never realized a girl like you would have such strong tastes,"

Elena had been flirted with before but she never mind cared. One day her father would decide who she was marrying, it didn't matter what she thought. So as she faced the voice, she was taken aback by his face. The man was beyond handsome. Icy blue but baby blue eyes, dark shaggy hair, leather jacket and jeans! Elena had never seen such a handsome man before. She blinked. "And, do tell, am I like?" she asked icily. He was bugging her. Even if he was cute, she was still not interested.

She didn't think Caroline knew such a man, but Elena was glad Caroline was busy with some sandy haired man.

"Well, you look like a bourbon kind of girl," The man said honestly.

"Bourbon, huh?" she mumbled.

He nodded and ordered himself a glass of pure bourbon. "Of course," His voice was like honey, so smooth and sexy.

Elena looked him over once before offering him her hand. "Elena,"

"Damon."

The man- Damon- took her hand and gave it a firm shake. _I wonder what else is firm…._ Elena wondered. "Nice to meet you Damon," She said honestly. "So how do you know Caroline?"

"I don't know Caroline much, but I know her fiancé. I'm keeping an eye on her." Damon chuckled.

Elena nodded. "So you know Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know him personally or what?"

"Someone is curious," Damon smirked at her and Elena nearly swooned. Defiantly a keeper! "But no, I do not really know Klaus personally. Our families do a lot of business trades together. How do you know the soon-to-be Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson?"

She nodded and turned back to her drink. "Huh? Care? We grew up together. Our families are really close as well."

Elena spent so much time at Caroline's when she was little with Caroline and their friend Bonnie. Bonnie's family worked for Elena's. Caroline's family sort of worked for Elena's but really, they worked more often with the Salvatore's than any other family. "Mhmm," Damon hummed as he took a drink. Elena couldn't stop her eyes from going to his Adam's apple and watch it move.

She wanted to lick it.

But, she controlled herself and took a swing from her tequila. "Wanna dance?" Damon asked randomly.

Elena looked at him, shocked. "Sure…" She found herself on the dance floor a moment later and she could say she didn't regret it. Damon was a wonderful dancer.

30 minutes later, Elena and Damon were back at the open bar a slightly sweaty mess and ready for drinks. Elena was smiling widely as was Damon. The two looked very good together and overly happy.

"I haven't had that much fun in such a long time!" Elena admitted. It seemed she hadn't had fun like that since she was a kid. She was too busy worrying about the Gilbert Empire. She looked at Damon.

He was smirking at her. "Whatever your life is princess, you should always take the time out to party."

"Agreed," She laughed.

The two drank a few more glasses, danced some more and before Elena realized it, she was stumbling down to get a room with Damon. The two got a room and then stumbled to it.

Room 301 on the third floor.

Elena drunkenly kissed Damon who grabbed her waist, pulling her hard against him. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible while they enjoyed kissing each other.

It took Damon a few tries but soon the door was open and they stumbled inside, locking the door behind them before going to the bedroom. The night went from there….

~x~

Elena woke to a killer headache and she was overly sore. She sat up in her bed, running a hand through her messy bed head hair. She looked around and realized she wasn't home or even in Caroline's bed. She looked down and noticed a neck poking out from the blankets and under the pillow.

 _Who did I sleep with?!_

A groan answered her unasked question. A moment later, the face of Damon no-name appeared. "The hell you doin' up at this time, 'Lena?" he slurred.

Elena blushed because of the pure heat that rushed through her body. Damon looked like a sex god and she wanted him. She looked down and noticed her chest was covered in hickeys.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her before he went back to sleep.

Elena was left to her thoughts.

~x~

"You slept with a total stranger?!"

Elena winced.

It sounded worse than what she originally thought. Damon wasn't a total stranger…she knew his name and had spoken to him about a few things a few nights ago. Finally, Elena had broken down and told her friends.

"It's not as bad as you think." Elena said honestly. "Damon isn't really a stranger…"

Bonnie jumped in for Care, "What's his last name?"

"How old he is?" Caroline asked.

"Does he have any family members?"

"Is he married?"

"Does he have kids?"

So many unanswered questions and it was making Elena's head hurt. So maybe she didn't know Damon as much as she should have before jumping into bed with him. But it had been so nice to let her hair down for real once in her life. "I don't know guys! But really, are you going to complain about me having a one-night stand? 'Cause let's talk about Care who threw herself at any guy that would look at her." Elena said grumpily.

"I didn't actually sleep with any of those guys," Caroline said stubbornly. "And I'm being forced against my will to marry Klaus Mikaelson. Give me some freedom!"

Elena sighed.

Bonnie nodded. "We know life's tough Elena, but you don't know anything about this guy. For all you know, he could have been a killer."

"Ugh!" Elena said feeling beyond annoyed. "It was just a one-night stand! Can you two drop it? I'll probably never see him again!"

With that, the girls moved onto another topic…Caroline's wedding.

~x~

It had been over three weeks since Elena last saw Damon. She missed him. She sat in a shaded spot in front of a café she enjoyed, sipping on an ice coffee. She swallowed a sip as she enjoyed her book.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her eyes met blue, and she was taken aback. "Damon?" She asked.

There he stood, in all of his glory and she wanted to see more of him again. Like holy, he looked like a god. He gave her a look and she shook her head. He sat down. "How have you been?"

"Well," Elena said. "And you? I haven't seen you around."

"I've been busy," Damon admitted.

She understood in a way that some things were best left unsaid. She placed her bookmark in place and then closed her book before setting it down. "What are you drinking?" She asked.

"Coffee," Damon said simply, "Black. What about you?"

"Ice coffee," Elena laughed softly.

It was so strange sitting with Damon. It was like her life had been thrown upside down and yet she liked it. She liked _him_. He grinned cutely at her and Elena felt her heart swoon. "So Elena, I haven't heard from you since Caroline's party. How has life been treating you?"

"As well as it could, I guess, what about you?" Elena replied.

They chatted mindlessly for a good 20 minutes. Until Elena's phone rang and she had to answer. It was her father Grayson. He was expecting her home ASAP. Elena said goodbye to Damon. Once she left the building, she found Damon's number in her book.

It was a good step, she thought.

~x~

Another three weeks past. Elena spent more than half her time texting Damon, a forth of time throwing up and the rest of her time went to working on her classes, work, etc. She was having a hard time juggling everything all at once. Damon and Elena had gone on a few dates and she felt like she was floating on air.

Damon was like a breath of fresh air.

However, on this early October morning, Elena woke up, threw up and then got ready for her day. While getting dressed, she spied a slight swell to her stomach.

 _I really need to lay off on all the food…_ She thought before another thought hit her. _When was my last period?!_

That was how Elena found herself in a small corner store, staring at pregnancy tests with Bonnie beside her. Caroline had gotten married and now was away on her honey moon. Bonnie hadn't said anything about why they were staring at the prices of pregnancy tests or why Elena looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I don't know which one to get Bon," Elena whined.

Bonnie sighed. "Just get one of each…"

It sounded fine to Elena. She grabbed one of each. That gave her 7 tests in total. "Do you think this will be enough?" She asked curiously.

Bonnie shrugged. "I've never taken a pregnancy test before," She admitted. _Of course,_ Elena thought frowning. _Bonnie is still a virgin…why would she have trouble or worries about pregnancies or babies?!_

"Yeah," Elena sighed. She walked up to the cash and cursed her luck. None other than Vicki Donovan was standing behind the cash. The corner store was owned by Matt Donovan's father Alex Donovan. So of course Vicki was working there.

Vicki gave Elena and Bonnie a look when she spied the tests. "Is this all?"

"Yes," Elena replied as Vicki rung them up. It was weird knowing that someone else knew that Elena might very well be pregnant. However, Vicki didn't comment either. It came to about $20 but Elena didn't care. She just grabbed the tests and hurried out of the small store with Bonnie in tow.

They decided to take the tests at the public library, figuring it would be wise to keep the tests away from either set of parents. 10 minutes later, and all 7 pregnancy tests said pregnant in one form or another.

"Oh what am I going to do?!" Elena whined to her friend as she wrapped each test and threw them out.

Bonnie honestly thought about her answer. "You could always abort the pregnancy,"

"And kill Damon's BABY?" Elena gasped, "I can't!"

"So you're going to tell your overprotective parents whom own a drug empire that you're pregnant?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms.

Elena pouted as she ran a hand through her sulk hair. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do…."

"Talk to Damon," Bonnie encouraged. "It's his baby too."

She nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing Damon and asking if he could meet her at their tree in 20 minutes. He said yes and they hung up.

~x~

She was trembling as she sat in their coffee shop. She knew that life wasn't going to ever be the same. Either she ended the pregnancy to prevent her parents from finding out or she ran away with Damon to have the baby. Her parents would not allow her to have a baby this young.

Elena turned when she heard the doors to the shop open and there stood Damon. She smiled weakly as he walked over.

"What was so urgent, sweetheart?" Damon asked, smirking as he sat across from her.

Elena looked down at her hands, swallowing thickly. She wasn't sure what exactly to say to Damon. So she just spoke her mind. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air. Damon stared at her stunned. "Is it mine?"

"Duh!" Elena didn't like that Damon implied that she was a slut. "I haven't slept-"

Damon spoke up, "Elena, what do you want to do? I suppose because you're coming to me, you need a plan or want a plan."

"I can't have a baby with my parents around…" Elena said sadly. "So either I run away or I end the pregnancy."

He shook his head. "Let's get married. That's what people do right? They get married when there's baby?"

"Sometimes but Damon, we're barely a couple. How do we know we'll work?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Because I haven't felt such passion that I do with you with anyone else."

"So it's settled…we'll run away together." Elena summarized.

Damon nodded and agreed.

~x~

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I will have left Mystic Falls. I've decided to run away. I just wanted you both to know that I love you. Tell Bonnie and Caroline that I couldn't stay knowing what was on the line. Also that I love them too! Tell Jeremy that I expect him to finish school and that I also love him._

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't be the daughter you wanted me to be. But please know that I love you and I will be happy._

 _Don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found. This is my way of breaking free from the chains that are our family. Goodbye._

 _Love Elena_

~x~

 **And that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please review :) I know it's been months but I sort of forgot about this when I stumbled across it while looking at my old files. Whoops!**


End file.
